Blue Eyed Thief
by Roheryn's Knight
Summary: Sort of an alternate-universe oneshot. Richard is an arrogant human thief, Starfire is a bold princess of Tamaran. They were childhood friends and now they're reunited...unfortunately. She knows nothing can happen between them but Richard thinks otherwise


My first real fanfiction on this site. I think this calls for a celebration. Anyway, basically this is a oneshot between Star and Richard but more in an alternate-universe sort of place. It's kind of a Medieval setting with swords and clothing, and such, as are their interactions. Richard is a thief and Star is a princess (she is slightly more defiant and stubborn than her TV self but to me, this is rather how I imagined her in _Go!_)

If my non-existent readers like it, I may continue this into a story.

* * *

><p><span>Blue-Eyed Thief<span>

"Hello, Starfire."

She can tell without looking who her uninvited guest is. Without taking her eyes off of her reflection she replies coldly, "You have no right to call me by my informal title."

Richard appears in the mirror behind her and she meets his eyes for a moment before turning and facing him in person. His black hair is enticingly soft and his piercing sapphire eyes are fixated on her emerald ones. He wears a black tunic, black pants, black boots, and a black hooded cloak. His silver sword is attached to his belt, gleaming obnoxiously at his hip.

Smirking, Richard crosses his arms over his muscular chest and openly looks Princess Koriand'r, also known as Starfire, up and down. She's wearing a deep violet strapless gown that hugs her upper-body then is loose from the waist down to give her more freedom. As she walks forward towards him, the skirts brush the floor elegantly as she steps with her familiar feminine grace.

"Forgive my disrespect, your grace." Richard says with mock formality and a teasing bow. Starfire glares at him as he straightens up and grins down at her. She wishes she is wearing heels so she doesn't have to look up and give herself a disadvantage that feels more like a weakness. She ought to look down upon him, not the other way around.

"You are not forgiven. I demand that you leave my chambers at once." Starfire commands. She turns away and walks over to her dresser to pull out a pair of white satin, elbow-length gloves. As she pulls them on, she is aware of Richard's presence coming up behind her. Still, when she feels his hands on her waist, she jumps in surprise then grimaces in regret. Instantly, she whips around to find him so close to her body that when she turns, the hem of her dress gently smacks his leg. Angry, Starfire grabs his hands and shoves them away. He grins, unruffled, and leans closer to her. Instinctively, she backs up a step only to bump into her wooden dresser.

"I thought I'd get a kindlier reception than this." Richard chuckles to himself.

"You thought incorrectly." Starfire snaps. "I order you to leave."

Richard sobers and looks at her steadily with his cobalt eyes that seem to penetrate her thoughts and soul. "I think you and I both know that you do not truly want me to leave."

Starfire scowls at him and clenches her gloved fists at her sides. "Once more, you think incorrectly. I desire you to leave this palace immediately."

"I think you merely desire me." Richard says cheekily, raising one eyebrow with infuriating cockiness.

"You should not think so much, Master Richard." Starfire retorts icily.

"_You_ know I prefer it when you refer to me simply as Richard." Richard replies coolly.

"I prefer it when I do not need to refer to you at all." Starfire steps around him and walks toward her balcony doors. She thrusts them open and gestures towards the terrace angrily. "You may exit the way you entered."

To her surprise, Richard walks through the opened doors and out onto the landing. She is surprised and suspicious that he obliged so easily. Eyeing him warily, Starfire follows him out onto the balcony and waits for him to depart. She knows that unless she sees him leave with her own eyes, he very well may disobey her.

Richard turns to face her as she comes up beside him and studies her carefully. The sun makes her bronze skin shimmer prettily and her green eyes sparkle. A light breeze makes the loose auburn curls of her up-do dance lightly. Her full pink lips are tight as she watches him expectantly, waiting for him to leave . . . or attack.

Grinning, Richard leans down until his lips are by her ear. "Do you remember when we were young and I used to sneak up here to see you?"

Pulling back, he sees Starfire's eyes widen and her lips relax slightly as she contemplates his words. "Yes," She admits, "I remember very well. You would bring me news of your village and your family. You taught me swordsmanship here."

"Ah, the freedom of youth." Richard sighs longingly.

Starfire immediately hardens again and she glowers at him. "It was not freedom. It was forbidden. You nearly were caught numerous times."

"Why, Princess, I didn't know you cared." Richard says, pretending to look touched. Starfire's eyes are alight with anger.

"I do not care." She says slowly as though she is talking to an idiot. Perhaps she is. "I used to care and that was wrong of me. You are nothing but another thief, Richard, and if you do not leave I shall call for my guards to arrest you for trespassing and X'hal knows what other crimes you have committed."

Richard can't help but chortle at how serious she is when she's threatening him. Indignant, Starfire grimaces in disgust at him and turns to return to her room but Richard catches her arm.

"Unhand me," She growls in a low voice, "or I will scream."

Ignoring her and grinning, Richard pulls her back to his side and holds her firmly. With a mischievous smirk, he asks, "But Princess, aren't you at all curious as to the reason of my visit?"

"No." Starfire replies curtly.

Shaking his head in faux disappointment, Richard sighs. "What a pity. I suppose this was a wasted trip, was it not?"

"It was." Starfire agrees sharply while vainly trying to tug her arm from Richard's strong grip.

"So to be certain, you do not wish to know that I'm going to be remaining here in the kingdom for a while?" Richard asks with a knowing look in his eyes.

"No, I do not wish to know that." Starfire snaps. "But since you have told me, I shall be certain to inform the soldiers when they scour the cities in search of your thieving hide."

"Oh, Princess, you cannot even admit you missed me? Or how pleased you are that I am staying?"

"I did not miss you. I would be more pleased if you were still on Earth and not here _in my chambers_." Starfire hisses the last few words through gritted teeth.

"Perhaps I should show you how much you missed me." Richard muses aloud.

Starfire immediately recognizes the look in his blue eyes. "Oh, no . . ."

Before she can say anymore, Richard has closed his mouth over hers and silenced her. He releases her arm and slips his own arms around her waist, pulling her to his chest. She stiffens and makes to break away but Richard holds her firmly. After a few moments, Richard releases her lips but continues to hold her to him. Starfire tries to think of something to say but cannot as all thoughts have been chased from her mind and she focuses simply on trying to remember how to breathe.

"I . . . I do not think you . . ." Starfire tries to form a sentence but cannot even maintain a train of thought. Finally, she manages to wrap her tongue around one phrase.

"You are a thief." She states as firmly as she can, and that one sentence brings back all of her thoughts. Vexed, she tries to pull away from Richard but again he holds tight with a triumphant smirk on his handsome face.

"I don't steal kisses from anyone but you." Richard tells her calmly while she fights his strong arms. Ignoring her struggles, Richard lowers his head and rests his cheek on the top of hers. Instantly, she freezes and her breath catches in her throat as he sighs softly and closes his eyes in contentment.

Inhaling, Starfire whispers his name. "Richard . . ." She says with a warning in her softened voice.

"Starfire . . ." Richard uses her nickname and she can't help but stiffen in pleasure at hearing her name leave his mouth.

Still, she must say what must be said. "You know this cannot be." She whispers.

"I do."

"You know we'll surely be caught."

"I do."

"You know you'll be the one to be punished."

"I do."

"You're a criminal, Richard. I cannot interact with criminals, much less kiss them."

"You can't."

"Richard . . . are you even listening to me?" She demands, annoyed. Irate, she jerks her head up, causing Richard to awaken from the pleasant doze he'd gone into. His head flies up and he winces in pain.

"Ow."

"Did you not hear a word I said?" Starfire hisses, glaring up at him.

"I heard you." Richard winces again then grins cockily at Starfire. "And I don't care."

"B-but, we _can't_!" Starfire stammers in surprise.

"Oh, but we can, Princess. I know you desire me, milady, I can tell." Starfire opens her mouth to protest but Richard ducks his head and presses his lips against hers again and she forgets what she was going to say. When he pulls back, Richard has a knowing smirk on his face and Starfire flushes slightly in shame.

"I desire nothing of you." Starfire states stubbornly.

"Oh, really?" Richard raises one eyebrow and Starfire's temper flares.

"Truly." She says through gritted teeth.

"Ah, that is a shame, is it not? Because if it were, I would have a proposition for you, Princess."

In spite if herself, Starfire's curiosity overcomes her anger and she eyes Richard questioningly. He grins but shrugs as if to say "well, if that's how you feel . . ."

"Perhaps . . . I do feel . . . _something_ . . ." Starfire mutters reluctantly and averts her eyes from his face to avoid seeing his expression.

Richard chuckles and releases her waist with one arm. He gently grips her chin in his hand and turns her head to face him again. He can see the shame and embarrassment in her eyes as she searches his face carefully.

"I know you do." Richard murmurs in tone that only the princess can coax from his mouth.

"Richard, I'm frightened." Starfire admits in a whisper. "I do not know how to control these feelings for you and I do not want them. I cannot love a thief."

"And a thief cannot love a princess. Yet here we are, Star, a thief and a princess in love with each other. It is for that reason that I ask you listen to my proposition."

Starfire looks at him with those emerald green eyes that have enchanted and bewitched him since the day he first saw them. He can see her fear, her doubt, but he can also see her love and her hope. He knows that his indigo eyes rarely betray his emotions except for the ones he uses to vex others but he also knows that for her, his eyes will show his own feelings.

"What if we were to run away?" He asks, excitement creeping into his voice. Starfire's eyes widen and her lips part slightly in astonishment. Richard takes her response as a cue to continue and leans forward until his mouth right next to her ear. "Just you and me, Star, together in freedom." He whispers enticingly into her ear. "We could leave Tamaran and escape to another land, one where we will be new people with no reputations or obligations. We could be free to make our own choices without the restrictions of our own lives."

"Richard, I—"

"It could be a reality, Star." Richard urges, interrupting her. He squeezes her waist gently and continues, "This, here, could be a reality. Instead a thief and a princess, we could be two beings of no title and no responsibilities. Aren't you at all tired of your life, princess? Advisors, councils, suitors, all of that? Don't you want your taste of freedom, Star?"

Starfire gapes at him, shocked into wordlessness. She recovers gradually and breathes out quietly before slowly closing her mouth. Richard gazes at her expectantly and she opens her mouth, unsure of her reply.

"Richard," She begins but then is cut off by a knocking on her chamber door.

"Milady?" Moran, her escort, calls through the wooden doors. "Are you ready?"

Starfire yanks herself away from Richard's slackened arms and rushes into the room, silently thanking Moran for his timely interruption. "I shall be ready momentarily, Moran." She calls in a calm voice.

"I understand you are surprised by my proposal." Richard's breath on the back of her neck surprises her and she turns around to face him. His cerulean eyes are understanding and her heart swells inside her chest. "I shall give you three days to contemplate your answer. On the third day, leave your balcony doors unlocked and I shall enter your chambers by moonlight to receive your response."

Starfire nods once in agreement then tilts her head back and gives him a peck on the lips, causing him to smirk at her with one eyebrow raised. She rolls her eyes and points to the balcony doors.

"This time, I expect you to comply." She whispers to him. With a wink, Richard strolls out of her room and steps onto the railing. He turns and salutes her boyishly then jumps off the side. Starfire hurries over and looks down to see a cloaked figure running into the forest. As soon as he is swallowed by the shadows of the trees, Starfire hastens back inside, closes the balcony doors, then opens the doors to her room.

"I apologize for forcing you to wait, Moran." Starfire says in the cool, composed voice she always uses when addressing members of the council . . . and suitors.

"You need not apologize, your grace." The middle-aged, balding advisor replies. "We would not have started the meeting with your lady's absence."

"I am grateful for such patience." She replies. "Come, let us not keep the council in suspense. I am certain they are eager for the meeting to begin." She turns with the hem of her gown dancing around her ankles elegantly and walks down the hallway with her shoulders back and her head high. Moran scurries after her but she keeps her eyes trained forward. Her father and mother and the council are waiting for her, and she shall put an end to their waiting.

X'hal knows though, that she will not be thinking about the meeting at all. No, she will be thinking about her response to the request of a certain blue-eyed thief.

Starfire lets the corners of her mouth tilt upwards as she continues down the hall. What would her parents and the council say if they knew she had been conserving with a thief in her bedroom? It would not be expected, that much is certain.

Just like it is certain that for the next three days, Starfire will be battling with herself on whether to run away with Richard and live in freedom or remain her and perform her duties and eventually marry a lord from a neighboring land whose hand would make an alliance between the kingdoms.

Starfire's smile heightens as she walks through a set of large wooden doors to face the council and Tamaran's rulers. Yes, it is certain that the azure-eyed thief has stolen one more thing.

The heart of the princess.

* * *

><p>If you are reading this and you truly do exist, please tell me what you think. I will love you forever! Oh, but flame off. Just kind criticism, thank you.<p>

-Ro


End file.
